conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Supreme Field Marshal of Sierra
) 最高黃金王國元帥 ( ) Thống Tướng Tối Cao cua Sierra ( ) 시에라의 최고 야전 사령관 ( ) ศาลฎีกาจอมพลเซีย ( ) Kataas-taasan Punong Heneral ng Sierra ( ) シエラ最高裁元帥 ( ) (sb) |insignia = Six Star Rank.png |insigniasize = 125px |image = Daniel McComb.jpg |incumbent = Daniel McComb |incumbentsince = December 16, 2008 |style = His Excellency |termlength = Tied to prime ministerial office |formation = November 27, 1858 |inaugural = Frederick Bachelor, Sr. |monarch = Angelina II |deputy = Minister of Defense |website = pm.gc.ks |residence = Getty House Porciúncula, GC, Sierra }}The Supreme Field Marshal is the highest civilian and second highest military rank of the Sierran Crown Armed Forces designated to the Prime Minister of Sierra who serves and exercises the prerogative right as the de facto on the Monarch's behalf. Although the office is not mentioned in the Constitution, federal statute establishes that the office be active during times of war. Authorized the military responsibilities and duties of the Monarch, the Supreme Field Marshal has full discretionary command over the Armed Forces. Immediately below the Supreme Field Marshal is the civilian post, the Minister of Defense, followed by the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Constitutional provisions, title, and designation Although the of the Sierran Crown Armed Forces belongs to the Monarch, it is the Supreme Field Marshal who serves and executes actions of the Monarch on their behalf who wields authority and discretionary power over the military. The title and offices attached to the Supreme Field Marshal itself is not explicitly mentioned in the Constitution but was incorporated early into the Sierra Federal Code in 1862 to grant the prime minister a considerable level of power over the military. Legislators at the time believed it was necessary for the Prime Minister, the highest civilian office, to hold additional leverage over the military as its highest officer to quell any martial resistance and suppress . The Joint Chiefs of Staff was introduced in 1945 which reduced the practicality of the Supreme Field Marshal post. Nonetheless, the position remained in place, with the Supreme Field Marshal serving as the de facto chairman of the military committee. Following World War II, Parliament revised the law, allowing the office to operate only during times of war, allowing the Minister of Defense to assume control during peacetime and the Prime Minister time to concentrate on other affairs. Role, power, and duties When the office is active during times of war or emergency, the Supreme Field Marshal has the power to dictate military operations, logistics, and priorities. In addition, the Supreme Field Marshal on the advice of the Joint Chiefs of Staff may appoint, promote, demote, or dismiss any official of any branch without direct approval from the Parliament. This power is embedded to the fact that as the highest military ranking official, the Supreme Field Marshal may have ultimate power over designating individuals to certain posts and dismissing disobedient or ineffective officers. With considerably more power compared to a purely civilian commander-in-chief, the Prime Minister's primacy allows him/her a more effective and efficient military to his/her suiting. This has been criticized by some who believed that this amount of power could result in politicizing the military or even devolving into a . When the Prime Minister leaves office, his/her rank as Supreme Field Marshal is automatically relinquished through . Similarly, if a prime minister were to leave office through , the prime minister as the Supreme Field Marshal, would be through (in conjunction with the civil impeachment trial). During times of peace, the office and title of Supreme Field Marshal is purely ceremonial while inactive and the Monarch, the commander-in-chief of the Sierran Crown Armed Forces, is usually responsible for attending military processions. Rank insignia As the effective commander-in-chief, the Supreme Field Marshal bears a unique, five-star insignia to denote their rank and significance to the military, as the Monarch's representative. The Supreme Field Marshal's insignia will appear on any military uniforms he/she wears on occasion. According to the Sierran Military Dress Code, the Supreme Field Marshal must wear a general officer uniform, a general officer hat, general officer sleeve braid (with the five-star insignia depicted), a badge of the Kingdom embroidered onto the top of the sleeve, and a depicting the Sierran colors. Rank insignia worn by the Supreme Field Marshal on military uniforms List of Supreme Field Marshals See also *Prime Minister of Sierra *Sierran Crown Armed Forces Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra Category:Military of Sierra